


In the crooks of your body, I find my religion.

by delicatelvr



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelvr/pseuds/delicatelvr
Summary: Ronan smiles with his whole face, a smile so soft and disconcerting, enough to light up the whole room on fire. If that were to happen, Adam wouldn't mind. It would be a nice way to die — with Ronan’s smile being the last thing on his mind.He feels breathless with the thought.“Ronan…” He begins, scratching his throat and trying to compose himself, “I am not a religious person, but I do sometimes think God made you just for me.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	In the crooks of your body, I find my religion.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me, clara, back again with that pynch fluff we all love <3
> 
> reminder:  
> english is not my first language and this is not revised so, im sorry if there's any kind of grammar mistake.
> 
> this is for day, as usual, but also for triz!! love you both w my whole heart. 
> 
> enjoy!!

During mornings like this, when the air was hot like it was fresh out of a bread oven — rising to blast his open eyes and kiss his face with it's fiery breath — Adam felt strangely at home. 

The small room above the church had its perks, surely, but when he opened his eyes to find the light entering through the window and his shadow drawn on the wooden floor like it belonged there, there was no other place Adam would rather be.

He sits on the mattress with his back leaned against the wall, his feet touching the floor, and takes his surroundings in consideration. It was still strange to Adam, to feel safe after all this time living in fear. 

He took a deep breath and smiled to himself, paying attention to the small noise he could only listen if he stayed quiet enough. It was Sunday and around 7:30, which meant that the mass was about to start. His eyes were closed, hands clutching the sheets under him, when he realized that he could already feel Ronan’s presence in the building, even with the distance between them.

Adam got up, moving closer to the window, and saw the BMW parked in the small parking lot in front of the church. He smiled knowingly, carrying with his errands and leaving the bed undone in hopes of returning there soon. 

A couple hours later, after he finished reading, doing some latin homework and worked on an english project, Adam got in the shower and didn't even flinch when, as he left the bathroom, he found Ronan Lynch making coffee in his small and improvised kitchen. 

A smile crept in his face as he walked to meet his boyfriend, who now had a cup of fresh coffee in his hands. He hugged him from behind, hardly managing to do so, taking the height difference. Adam gets on his tiptoes and rests his face on Ronan’s shoulder, breathing deeply and leaving a kiss there. 

_“Hey, you.”_ he says. 

_“Hey yourself, Parrish.”_ he gets in response as Ronan turns and meets him, his hands dropping to Adam’s waist and resting there. 

At that moment, Adam locked his eyes with Ronan’s, the blue so clear that the boy could see his own blurry silhouette on the reflection. It reminded Adam of the lakes in Cabeswater, water so clean that you couldn't help but want to dive right into it.

Ronan’s eyes made his heart ache with the same desire.

Breaking their embrace, Adam kisses him softly before turning his body towards the bed and laying there lazily, tapping the empty space next to him as a signal for the other boy to sit. 

Ronan mocked him before following the order, taking his shoes off and throwing the blazer suit on the nearest chair. 

When he did sit, Adam drew himself closer and rested his head on Ronan’s lap, turning his face up and placing his hands down his chest.

The piercing blue eyes were already looking at Adam’s figure, trying to capture every detail of his face like this would be the last time staring at it.

Ronan always did that, looked at Adam like he had cracked the code, like it was as simple as breathing. He always looked at him like he was actually seeing something worthy of devotion. 

Maybe it's because the mass had just ended but, to Ronan it felt like this was a sacred moment. The boy couldn't help but say a quiet “Amen” under his breath. 

The Lord really gives the devoted some nice things, he thought.

They stare at each other for a moment, lost in the morning bliss and the warmth of the room. Trading touches and smiles like they were secrets spoken in a language no one else dared to understand.

Adam says something dumb and, for a second, Ronan’s body stiffened. The following event is a surprise, as the room is filled with Ronan’s carefree laughter, the one reserved for Gansey’s antics, throwing Noah out the Monmouth windows and Adam’s lame dad jokes. 

Ronan smiles with his whole face, a smile so soft and disconcerting, enough to light up the whole room on fire. If that were to happen, Adam wouldn't mind. It would be a nice way to die — with Ronan’s smile being the last thing on his mind.

He feels breathless with the thought.

“ _Ronan…_ ” He begins, scratching his throat and trying to compose himself, “ _I am not a religious person, but I do sometimes think God made you just for me_.” 

The thing is, Ronan was a religious person. Adam knew that. He knew how seriously Ronan took everything related to the church — at first, it was just a way to keep his memories alive but the boy couldn't help but find comfort in religion somehow — so when those words left Adam's mouth, he almost gasped in surprise.

It's a funny feeling, this one that Ronan Lynch was experiencing. Never once he thought that something like this would've happened to him, but here it was nonetheless. Love. Who'd have guessed ? Not him.

 _“God, Adam.”_ he almost said. It felt redundant. At that moment, the other boy really looked like a divinity worthy of Ronan’s worship and devotion.

Then, he really tried to come up with something romantic and smart that could compensate for the shocked expression on his face, but his mind was just a loop of Adam’s raspy morning voice saying _“I do sometimes think God made you just for me”_ over and over again.

When he opened his mouth to reply, what left was a rushed _‘Jesus shit Mary fuck’_. Adam laughed. And next thing he knows, Ronan was moving his head from his lap, placing him gently on the pillow nearby and moving his own body up — their lips meeting halfway through, like they usually do.

Adam had probably had no idea but, sometimes, during Sunday's mass, Ronan would think about how grateful he felt for the mechanic’s existence. 

He just couldn't help but associate Adam’s presence in his life to this one prayer he said once. He was ten and alone, feeling so scared of the life ahead. Because of that, he made the only logical thing a christian boy could do: Ronan talked to God, not really sure if anyone was listening, and asked for a companion, a partner — one that would love him as much as his parents loved each other, that would understand him and appreciate his efforts. 

So, it only seemed fair to him, you know, to thank the lord for giving everything he needed and wanted and shit. 

Adam Parrish, of all people in the world, was the one for him and it really seemed like a heavenly work to Ronan, that someone like Parrish would love him and cherish him like he was made for it.

Right now, though, Ronan smiles against Adam’s temple, pulling him a little closer and rubbing a hand up and down his back. He can’t resist when Adam’s like this, with his defenses down, his limbs loose and heavy with sleep, his face soft and unlined as though a cocoon of blankets and a soft awakening has melted away his insecurities, the fear and the hiding, the questions and the worries. 

Stay here with me, Adam mumbles into Ronan’s chest, where his face is now buried. He pauses, waiting for the protest, but there's none. It had become Ronan's favorite moment, when he would take the stairs on St. Agnes and find Adam’s body wrapped in his sheets, the invitation to join him up in the air.

 _All right, Parrish_ , Ronan agrees, kissing Adam’s forehead, his temple, coaxing his face upwards — the mechanic follows those kisses like a sunflower turning toward the light. A kiss to Adam’s eyelids, terribly gentle against their flutter; a kiss to his cheekbones, his jaw, the bridge of his nose. _Just for a little while_ , Ronan says, knowing damn well they would end up spending the rest of the morning entangled in each other's warmth.

It was nice to know that despite Adam’s need to do everything, at all times, he still found a moment in his day to rest. And more, that he had chosen to do it with Ronan by his side. 

When their mouths finally met, a sloppy kiss that made Adam laugh and Ronan sigh, it felt like there was a hand curled under his chest releasing just long enough to find the other’s hand in return. It felt like Adam, giving in; allowing himself to melt at the touch; it felt like coming home.


End file.
